Jodohku,Musuhku
by Yuzzie Amanda
Summary: Kabur dari perjodohan tidak langsung membuat Rukia tenang. Masalah demi masalah terus menghampirinya. akankah Rukia berhasil menghentikan atau malah menerima perjodohan itu. IchiRuki slight KeinRuki. RnR. Arigato XD.
1. Chapter 1

**JODOHKU...MUSUHKU**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning: Semi AU? Inti cerita kurang jelas, judul**

**ngawur,OOC etc**

**Silakan :D**

**Chapter 1 **

TAP...TAP...TAP...

Suara langkah kaki terdengar sedikit berlari menggema di sebuah mansion mewah. Dara mungil berambut raven sebahu terlihat terburu-buru melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah di mana ayahnya berada. Wajah manisnya agak sedikit memerah menahan amarah.

" Katakan semua ini tidak benar Otou-sama..!" sedikit meninggi nada yang dikeluarkan gadis itu sambil duduk di hadapan sang ayah.

" Bisakah kau lebih sopan Rukia, kau tau kan aturan di rumah ini ?" bukan jawaban yang diharap Rukia tapi ceramah yang keluar dari mulut ayahnya. Byakuya Kuchiki.

Pria tinggi berambut hitam panjang sebahu itu masih menatap putri semata wayangnya datar. Mencoba bertanya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu.

" Maafkan Aku...tapi Aku ingin bertanya pada Otou-sama apakah kabar itu benar?" sedikit tenang Rukia bertanya. Kabar yang dia dengar dari bibinya Yoruichi tentang perjodohan Rukia dengan anak kenalan ayahnya sungguh membuat Rukia kesal. Bayangkan saja gadis berusia 16 tahun itu sudah harus menentukan hidupnya dengan orang yang sama sekali dia tak kenal.

" Jika itu kabar yang kau dengar dari bibimu,semuanya benar."

Hancurlah harapan Rukia. Dia masih berharap kabar itu hanya bualan bibinya saja, yang selalu menggodanya untuk segera mencari pasangan. Rukia memang belum tertarik untuk mengenal yang namanya pria, dia masih ingin fokus mengurus ayahnya. Sejak ibunya meninggal, ayahnya menjadi orang yang dingin. Itu sebabnya Rukia ingin membahagiakan ayah yang sejak dulu membesarkannya dengan terus ada di sisinya.

Tapi...kenapa sekarang ayahnya sengaja ingin Rukia pergi dari sisinya. Apakah dengan alasan perjodohan ? Banyak tanda tanya yang menghiasi otak Rukia sekarang.

" Otou-sama...biarkan Aku tetap di sini, Aku menolak perjodohan itu." ucap Rukia tegas.

" Tidak bisa Rukia. Perjodohanmu sudah ditentukan bahkan sebelum kamu lahir."

" Maksudnya...?"

" Maafkan Ayah Rukia...seharusnya kami menceritakan semuanya dari dulu kepadamu. Perjodohan ini merupakan janji yang dibuat mendiang kakekmu kepada sahabatnya. Mereka berjanji untuk menikahkan keturunan mereka suatu saat nanti. Keluarga Kuchiki dan Keluarga Shiba sudah saling mengenal bahkan seperti saudara. Jadi...sekarang adalah giliranmu untuk melanjutkan amanat kakek." Byakuya menjelaskan.

Rukia yang tidak habis pikir kenapa harus dirinya yang tertimpa kesialan ini. Kenapa bukan ayahnya saja yang dulu di jodohkan? Makin sakit otak Rukia memikirkan semua itu.

" Ayah tau apa yang kau pikirkan, kau pasti berpikir kenapa bukan ayah saja yang dijodohkan dulu kan? " sangat mudah membaca raut wajah putri kecilnya itu. Rukia yang hanya bisa diam menanti kelanjutan apa yang ayahnya akan katakan.

" Sebenarnya Keluarga Shiba hanya mempunyai 2 orang putra. Jadi tidak bisa Ayah menikah salah satu dari mereka Rukia." ucapan ayahnya itu kontan membuat Rukia menahan tawa, membayangkan Ayahnya menikahi laki-laki.

" Bwahahaha...hahaha..ups." Tawa Rukia langsung berhenti melihat ekspresi Ayahnya yang sedikit tidak suka.

" Ma...maaf Otou-sama." ucap Rukia sambil menundukan wajahnya.

Rukia berjalan lunglai menuju kamarnya. Pembicaraan dengan Ayahnya tak membuahkan hasil. Dan sepertinya perjodohan ini memang tak bisa di hentikan.

Di bukanya knop pintu kamar bewarna cokelat tua itu. Terlihat ruangan yang cukup luas berwarna biru muda. Tempat tidur ukuran king size yang tertata rapi beberapa perabotan yang tersusun indah menghiasi kamar sang putri Kuchiki. Direbahkannya tubuh mungil itu, mata idahnya yang sedikit redup oleh kesedihan yang dirasakannya menatap lurus ke langit-langit kamarnya. Berpikir...berpikir.. Itulah kata-kata yang diucapkannya daritadi.

" Ting...!"

Seperti bunyi lampu menyala, begitulah pikiran Rukia sekarang. Dengan cepat Dia membereskan beberapa pakaian dan barang lainnya. Di ambilnya selembar kertas putih dan di coretkannya beberapa kalimat di atas kertas itu.

_Maafkan putrimu Otou-sama..._

_Aku tingin menyendiri untuk sementara._

_Jangan mencariku. Aku baik-baik saja. _

_Aku pasti kembali setelah pikiranku tenang._

_salam sayang_

_Rukia.k_

Kurakura.

Di sinilah sekarang Rukia berada, kota kelahiran Ibunya dulu. Kota yang begitu tenang dibandingkan Tokyo, rumahnya. Dengan berbekal secarik kertas alamat rumah kakek dari ibunya, Rukia terus berjalan dengan semangat. Sampailah Rukia di depan rumah sederhana khas jepang, dengan papan nama Yamamoto. Di halaman rumah itu terlihat seorang kakek sedang menyirami bonsai-bonsai kesayangannya.

" Jii-san...!" teriak Rukia sambil berlari ke arah sang kakek.

" Rukia...! Cucu kakek..." kakek berusia 70 tahun itu dengan semangat memeluk cucu satu-satunya.

Setelah menceritakan semuanya kepada jii-sannya, Rukia meminta ijin untuk tinggal sementara di kurakura.

" Satu hal lagi Kek, Aku mohon supaya Jii-san tidak menceritakan kepada Otou-sama bahwa Aku ada di sini. Aku ingin menenangkan diri. "

" Kau tenang saja Rukia, kakek juga ingin memberi pelajaran kepada Ayahmu itu, seenaknya saja menjodoh-jodohkan cucu kecilku dengan orang yang tak di kenal. "

Mendengar perkataan kakeknya,Rukia senang sekali. Ternyata masih ada yang peduli dengan dirinya.

" Oh ya Rukia, bagaimana kalau besok kau mulai sekolah di sini saja, sayangkan apalagi ini baru awal tahun ajaran baru".

" Tapi Jii-san, apa nanti Otou -sama tidak akan tahu jika Aku sekolah di sini ?".kekhawatiran mulai muncul dalam benak Rukia. Jika Rukia bersekolah itu berarti memudahkan akses pencarian dirinya oleh anak buah ayahnya.

" Hehehe...tenang saja Rukia, semua sudah Kakek atur". Ucap sang kakek sambil memberi Rukia pakaian laki-laki.

WHAT...?!

" Jadilah laki-laki Rukia..."

TBC

**Akhhhh...maksa banget ya? Hehehehe... Fanfic kedua aku, semoga berkenan,hehehehe...**

**Maaf kalau gaje, baru belajar... Semoga senpai-senpai berkenan memberi arahan.**

**RnR please...**

**Arigato...XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jodohku, musuhku**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning: Semi AU? Inti cerita kurang jelas, judul**

**ngawur, etc**

**Masih nekat baca? Silakan :D**

**Chapter 2**

RUKIA POV

Yamamoto Ryuu.

Itulah diriku sekarang. Pemuda mungil, berambut hitam pendek dengan bola mata lemon berwarna cokelat. Tidak lupa kacamata bundar menghiasi kedua mataku. Mulai hari ini adalah hari pertama Aku menjadi siswa Kurakura high school tahun kedua.

Sekarang Ku sudah berada di hadapan para siswa yang terlihat memandangku aneh. Ini semua gara-gara Yamamoto Jii-san.

Flashback.

" WHat?!"

" Tenang Rukia-chan... Kau tahu kan kalau Jii-sanmu ini adalah pemilik Kurakura High school, jadi kau bisa sekolah di tempat itu dengan menyamar jadi laki-laki."

" Tapi Jii-san...kenapa harus jadi laki-laki ? Dan lagipula darimana Jii-san mendapat baju laki-laki ini ?". Tanyaku penasaran. Setahuku di rumah ini tidak ada orang lain selain Jii-san dan para pelayannya.

" Oh itu Kakek dapat dari sekolah, pakaian itu merupakan contoh seragam baru yang akan dikenakan tahun ini. Jadi mereka mengirimnya untuk mendapatkan persetujuan dari Kakek ".

" Tapi Jii-san... Tetap saja Aku tak bisa jadi laki-laki. Pasti langsung ketahuan."

" Tenang saja Rukia, Kakek sudah memikirkannya kok, sebenarnya Kakek ingin sekali mempunyai cucu laki-laki, tapi sayang ibumu sudah meninggal. Jadi sebagai gantinya kau mau kan memenuhi keinginan Kakek ?". Tanya Jii-san dengan mata penuh harap.

Ukh...jujur saja Aku tak pernah bisa menolak keinginannya.

" Lagipula kau ingin sembunyi dari Ayahmu kan?". Mata penuh harap itu berubah menjadi senyuman dengan seringai lebar.

" Um...ba..baiklah." Ucapku pasrah.

End flashback

" Yamaoto-san, bisa kau perkenalkan dirimu di depan kami semua ?". Suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku tentang kejadian kemarin. Sekarang Aku sudah berada di samping wali kelas 2A, Ukitake joshiro . Dan mulai saat ini bakat aktingku akan di uji.

" Perkenalkan Saya Yamamoto Ryuu, siswa pindahan dari Tokyo, mohon bantuan teman-teman semua." ucapku dengn nada di buat-buat.

Kuadengar bisik-bisikan para siswa yang memandangku aneh. Aku sama sekali tak peduli. Sekarang Ku duduk di bangku yang sudah tersedia.

NORMAL POV

Terdengar suara gaduh dari arah pintu masuk kelas, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut orangenya yang mencolok tergesa-gesa memasuki kelas. Rukia yang baru duduk hanya bisa melirik sekilas akan apa yang terjadi.

" Kurosaki... Alasan apalagi sekarang yang akan Kau berikan ?" ucap Ukitake Sensei, walikelas 2A.

" Maafkan Saya sensei... Saya kurang tidur jadi bangun kesiangan." Jawab pemuda Kurosaki itu santai.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Kurosaki, tepatnya Kurosaki Ichigo merupakan siswa berandal di KHS ini. Meskipun begitu, Dia merupakan salah satu idola para siswi. Selain tampangnya yang menunjang, prestasi akademiknya pun tak kalah dari juara umum sekolah itu. Jadi para guru yang tahu akan hal itu hanya bisa pasrah akan sikap berandalnya.

Ichigo berjalan santai menuju bangkunya yang terletak paling belakang. Dilihatnya seseorang yang asing di matanya duduk tepat di depannya. Tatapan mereka pun bertemu. Seakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam diri Ichigo yang ingin lebih lama menatap iris cokelat tersebut.

' Gila...ada apa denganku ? Sudah jelas anak itu laki-laki, kenapa timbul rasa tak karuan seperti ini..?!'

Ichigo segera membuang muka untuk melepas kontak mata dengan Rukia atau Ryuu untuk saat ini. Untuk sekarang Ichigo memutuskan untuk menjauhi siswa baru itu. Ichigo pikir anak baru itu membawa pengaruh buruk pada dirinya.

Jam istirahatpun berbunyi. Para siswa mulai berbincang sendiri-sendiri. Rukia yang belum mempunyai teman hanya bisa duduk sambil membaca buku kesukaannya.

" Halo Yamamoto-san... Perkenalkan Aku Hinamori Momo, dan ini Hitsugaya Toshirou ". Ucap gadis bercepol yang tingginya tidak jauh dari Rukia. Rukia tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan mereka bergantian.

" Panggil Aku Ryuu saja, Hinamori-san. Dan salam kenal untuk kalian berdua." Rukia bersikap sejantan mungkin agar tidak terbongkar penyamarannya.

" Oh ya Ryuu-san, boleh kami berteman denganmu? Aku lihat kau pemuda baik jadi Kami ingin lebih mengenalmu ". Ucap Hinamori sambil tersenyum.

" Um...baiklah." ucap Rukia canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Pulang sekolah, merupakan saat yang sangat di tunggu oleh Rukia. Sungguh rasanya Dia ingin cepat-cepat melepaskan semua atribut penyamarannya. Sangat tidak nyaman.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Rukia melewati pusat kota Kurakura. Memang tak seramai Tokyo, tapi cukup banyak orang-orang berlalu lalang. Saat berada di depan sebuah toko boneka kaki Rukia mendadak berhenti. Di lihatnya sebuah boneka Chappy berukuran sedang yang sedang di pajang oleh toko tersebut.

Mata lebar Rukia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan bisa melihat produck Chappy limited edition itu. Padahal sudah sejak pertama Chappy itu di produksi, Rukia sangat sulit untuk mendapatkannya. Dan sekarang...Chappy itu duduk manis sambil seakan-akan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Rukia. Dengan tidak pikir panjang, Rukia langsung memasuki Toko boneka yang bertuliskan Happy doll.

" Umm...permisi Nona, bisakah Saya membeli boneka Chappy yang ada di pajangan itu ?".Tanya Rukia dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Hilang sudah sosok Yamamoto Ryuu yang sejak tadi pagi Rukia pertahankan.

" Maaf Tuan, boneka ini sudah di pesan oleh seseorang, jadi kami tidak bisa menjualnya kepada Anda."

Buyar sudah binar cerah di mata Rukia. Harapannya memiliki boneka Chapppy limited edition sudah hancur.

" Permisi Nona, Saya datang untuk mengambil boneka pesanan adik Saya, Yuzu Kurosaki". Tiba-tiba muncul pemuda Orange yang Rukia kenal. Dia adalah siswa yang datang terlambat tadi pagi.

Chappy itu berpindah tangan dari pelayan toko ke pemuda di samping Rukia. Dengan spontan tangan Rukia segera meraih Chappy itu.

" Hei... Apa yang kau lakukan..?!". Teriakan Ichigo menyadarkan Rukia yang sempat terpesona akan indahnya Chappy.

" Akan Ku bayar berapa pun untuk boneka Chappy ini". Ucap Rukia langsung sambil tetap mempertahankan boneka Chappy.

" Kau pikir semuanya bisa dibeli dengan uang hei anak aneh."

" Apa kau bilang kepala jeruk...!"

" Ap...ap..apa...ke..kepala jeruk? Seenaknya saja kau memanggilku pendek."

" Apa kau bilang ! ". Karena saking kesalnya Rukia menarik boneka Chappy itu sekuat tenaga dan...

BRAAAAK...

" Ta...ta..tangannya..." Rukia terbata sambil memegang potongan tangan Chappy.

" Apa yang kau lakukan PENDEK...!". Dengan wajah yang menahan marah Ichigo membentak Ryuu dan mengambil potongan tangan Chappy dari tangannya secara kasar.

Baru kali ini Rukia dibentak seperti itu, kedua orang tuanya pun belum pernah memarahinya seperti yang Ichigo lakukan. Mulai timbul bulir-bulir air mata di kedua mata Rukia. Ichigo sempat melihat kejadiannitu. Sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah anak baru itu. Rukia yang masih bisa mengontrol emosinya langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan keluar dari toko itu.

" Hei anak aneh... Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas rusaknya boneka konyol ini !". Teriakan Ichigo hanya mendapat tatapan tajam dari Rukia. Tanpa menjawab teriakan Ichigo, Rukia pergi meninggalkan pemuda orange itu yang masih terdiam dengan tatapan bingung.

_' Tak ada seorang pun yang pernah membentakku seperti itu. Kurosaki Ichigo... Akan Ku ingat kejadian ini..!'._

TBC

Akhirnya chapter 2 selesei...yeayy...!

Arigato yang sudah review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jodohku Musuhku**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning: Semi AU? Inti cerita kurang jelas, judul**

**ngawur, etc**

**Masih nekat baca? Silakan :D**

**Chapter 3**

Tokyo.

Terlihat seorang pria sedang duduk termenung di ruang kerjanya sendirian. Tangannya memijat pelipis perlahan, menandakan banyaknya pikiran yang sedang melanda otak cerdasnya.

" Byakuya..."

Terdengar seorang wanita menyebutkan nama pria tersebut. Si empunya nama hanya menoleh sekilas dan melanjutkan lamunannya.

" Apa tidak sebaiknya Kau segera mencarinya ? Tanya wanita itu sambil menarik bangku di depan Byakuya.

" Ini semua salahku Yoruichi.. Jika saja Aku bisa mencegah perjodohan itu, mungkin Rukia masih ada di sampingku saat ini." Pria tengah baya itu terlihat begitu tertekan karena kehilangan putri semata wayangnya.

" Kau tahu kan perjodohan ini permintaan terakhir Ginrei-sama jadi kita tidak bisa mencegahnya. Apa kau sudah menghubungi Yamamoto-san ? Mungkin saat ini Rukia sedang bersama kakeknya di Kurakura?".

" Aku sudah menghubunginya, tapi Beliau mengatakan kalau Rukia tidak ada di sana".

" Apa kau langsung percaya dengan ucapan Beliau, Byakuya?" tanya Yoruichi dengan sedikit tersenyum.

" Apa maksudmu..? Jangan bilang jika Kakek itu menyembunyikan anakku". Ucapan Byakuya hanya menghasilkan senyuman di wajah Yoruichi.

Mereka berdua tahu sifat kakek Yamamoto sangat menyayangi Rukia, karena memang hanya Rukia keluarga yang di milikinya setelah anak satu-satunya, Hisana meninggal.

" Jika itu benar Aku akan langsung menjemput Rukia". Byakuya langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan bergegas keluar ruangan.

" Tunggu ... Byakuya. Kau tahu kan sifat keras kepala yang Rukia miliki ? Berikan Dia kesempatan untuk menenangkan diri, lagipula Dia bersama kakeknya jadi Kau tak usah khawatir.

Byakuya terlihat diam dan memikirkan perkataan sepupunya itu, memang benar bahwa sifat keras kepala Rukia itu sangat merepotkan. Sebenarnya Byakuya sedikit menyesal mengapa Rukia mewarisi sifat keras kepalanya. Meskipun wajah Rukia sangat mirip mendiang isterinya. Tapi sifatnya sagat jauh berbeda.

Terkadang Byakuya hanya bisa menghela napas panjang setiap menghadapi sifat keras kepala putrinya. Sungguh mirip dengan dirinya sendiri.

" Baiklah Yoruichi, mungkin Aku akan membiarkannya bermain sebentar. Tapi Aku akan tetap mengawasinya". Dengan itu Byakuya meninggalkan Yoruichi yang masih berada di ruang kerjanya sendirian.

Kurakura.

Tap...tap..tap..

Hentakkan kaki Rukia saat memasuki rumah Jii-sannya mengundang tanya beberapa pelayan yang ada di rumah itu. Mereka sudah tahu apa yag majikannya rencanakan dan hanya bisa mematuhi ucapan sang majikan untuk tidak memberitahukan orang lain tentang keberadaan Rukia.

" Kau kenapa Rukia...?". Yamamoto jii-san langsung mendekati Rukia karena melihat cucunya itu memasang wajah yang sangat menakutkan.

" Oh Jii-san, tidak ada apa-apa kok". Ucap Rukia canggung dan langsung merubah raut wajahnya dengan memasang senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

" Ceritakanlah apa yang terjadi, Kakek tak mau cucu kakek memasang wajah yang sangat menakutkan sehingga orang-orang di sini takut melihatmu ". Ucapan sang kakek berhasil membuat Rukia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan melihat ekspresi para pelayan yang daritadi memperhatikannya.

" Hehehe... Maafkan Aku ya semuanya". Ucap Rukia sambil membungkukan badan. Rukia tak pernah menganggap para pelayan itu bawahannya, mereka malah di anggap sebagai teman-teman nya sendiri. Kaa-sannya pernah bilang bahwa setiap orang di dunia ini sama di mata Tuhan, meskipun derajat mereka berbeda-beda. Yang membedakan hanya amal dan perbuatannya saja. Kata-kata itulah yang selalu Rukia ingat sampai sekarang. Sehingga Rukia menjadi pribadi yang baik hati dan ceria.

" Sekarang... Apa yang sebenarnya menimpa cucu kakek yang paling cantik ini hmm..?".

Diceritakanlah semua yang Rukia alami kepada sang kakek dari pertama masuk sekolah hingga pertemuannya dengan pemuda orange yang berakhir dengan sakit hati Rukia.

" Kamu yang salah Rukia...". Ucapan sang kakek membulatkan kedua mata Rukia.

" Tapi Jii-san... Kalau Dia yang dengan senang hati menjualnya kepadaku kan tidak bakal ada perdebatan itu. Ini semua salah rambut jeruk itu !". Ucap Rukia tidak mau kalah.

" Sudah...sudah... Kau mau boneka Chappy itu ?". Ucapan Kakeknya langsung disambut binar terang dari iris violet yang daritadi memancarkan kemarahan.

" Tapi... Kau harus meminta maaf kepada adik pemuda itu karena kau telah merusak bonekanya. Ingat Rukia, kau itu sudah 16 tahun, bukan anak kecil lagi. Jadi berpikirlah bijak." ucapan kakek meredupkan binar cerah itu, tapi memang di dalam hati yang paling dalam Rukia merasa bersalah karena merusak boneka itu.

Hujan di siang hari memang sedikit menyebalkan. Apalagi bagi siswa yang tidak membawa payung. Begitu juga dengan Ryuu, yang sedaritadi hanya bisa menunggu hujan reda sambil duduk di koridor sekolahnya sendirian. Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak menuruti jii-sannya untuk membawa payung.

Hinamori dan Hitsugaya yang berpapasan dengannya di koridor sempat menawari untuk menemaninya sampai hujan reda. Tapi Ryuu menolaknya dengan alasan sebentar lagi akan di jemput supir keluarganya. Tapi kenyataanya berbeda, Jii-sannya sedang pergi ke luar kota dan pasti mengajak supirnya itu. Dan di sinilah Ryuu berada sendirian sambil menatap langit yang masih setia menangis ditemani awan hitam.

Tanpa di sadari ada sepasang mata hazel yang memandangnya dari kejauhan.

" Hei midget... Pakailah ini". Sebuah payung bewarna hijau menyentuh bahu Ryuu .

" K..ka..kau...!".

" Kenapa wajahmu kaget bagitu...? Dan kenapa tingkahmu seperti perempuan haaah?". Tanya pemuda orange yang masih memegangi payungnya.

" Ti...tidak apa-apa. Dan Aku tak butuh payungmu." Ucap Ryuu tegas.

" Jangan salah sangka. Aku hanya meminjamkannya padamu bukan memberikannya. Jadi cepat di kembalikan". Ucap ichigo sambil berlalu .

" Tunggu...!"

Ichigo berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Ryuu yang memanggilnya. Ryuu bingung jarus memulainya darimana. Sebenarnya Dia ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin.

" Ak..Aku... Akan Ku antar Kau pulang".

HAAAH...!

Ichigo yang kaget hanya bisa jawdrop mendengar perkataan anak aneh di depannya. Perkataan itu seperti ajakan kencan seorang pemuda kepada kekasihnya. Muncul pemikiran yang aneh- aneh di otak ichigo, dari sepayung berdua, berjalan di tengah hujan berdua dan minum cokelat panas untuk menghangatkan badan berdua.

" Huss...huss..." bisik Ichigo sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

" Kau kenapa?" Tanya Rukia bingung.

" Hahaha...tidak apa-apa. Tapi apa maksudmu ingin mengantarku pulang?".

" Jangan salah sangka heh jeruk, Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf kedapa adikmu. Aku sunghuh merasa bersalah telah merusak bonekanya". Ucap Ryuu tulus.

Ichigo memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah Ryuu dari marah-marah sampai saat ini, er...seperti perempuan.

" Itu memang salahmu midget, jadi sewajarnya Kau kinta maaf". Ujar Ichigo menutupi tingkahnya yang canggung di depan Ryuu.

" Dengar ya jeruk, jangan sekali-sekali Kau panggil Aku...apa tadi...ya pokoknya yang Kau sebutkan kepadaku. Dan satu lagi, Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf kepada Adikmu, bukan pemuda jeruk sepertimu". Ùcap Ryuu tegas dengan raut wajah menahan emosi.

Sebenarnya belum hilang rasa sakit hati Ryuu kepada Ichigo. Tapi hanya cara ini agar bisa bertemu dengan pemiik boneka Chappy yang di rusaknya.

Mereka pun akhinya berjalan berdua di bawah hujan. Keheningan menghiasi perjalanan mereka menuju rumah Ichigo. Memang tak terlalu jauh di bandingkan rumah Ryuu. Di saat belokan terakhir terlihat sebuah mobil melaju sedikit kencang. Ryuu yang hanya diam tidak sadar ada mobil yang melaju ke arah mereka berdua. Ichigo dengan cepat segera menarik mundur tubuh Ryuu. Terjadilah adegan yang sangat tidak diinginkan. Tubuh Ryuu berada di dekapan Ichigo. Kacamata yang biasa bertengger di hidung mancungnya terjatuh, menyisakan iris coklat yang melebar menatap warna hazel yang meneduhkan.

" Hei...lepaskan Jeruk! ". Ryuu yang berhasil sadar terlebih dahulu dari kontak mata dengan ichigo.

Mereka berdua memang selamat dari mobil yang melaju cepat tadi, tapi Ryuu harus merasakan basahnya air kotor yang sempat dicipratkan mobil tersebut.

" Sudah cepat...kita harus sampai di rumahku sebelum kau masuk angin."Ucap Ichigo yang merasa sedikit kasihan atas apa yang terjadi pada Ryuu.

_' Apa sih yang Ku pikirkan...bisa-bisanya terhipnotis oleh matanya, Arrrgggghhhhh...'_ teriak inner Ichigo frustasi.

Kurosaki klinik

"Tadaima..."

" Okaeri Oni-chan". Jawab seorang gadis kecil berambut karamel.

" Oh Yuzu kebetulan sekali Kau yang menjawab salamku, ada seseorang yang ingi bertemu denganmu". Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang dimana Ryuu berada, Ryu pun tahu maksud Ichigo, Dia lalu memberi salam kepada Yuzu, adik Ichigo.

" Perkenalkan Aku Yamamoto Ryuu, sebenarnya Aku kesini ingin meminta maaf soal boneka Chappy yang Ku rusak kemarin." Ucap Ryuu tulus sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Yizu yang memang anak yang baik hati hanya bisa tersenyum dan memaafkan teman kakaknya itu. Bahkan Yuzu mempersilahkan Ryuu untuk membersihkan diri akibat cipratan mobil yang mengenai pakaiannya.

Ichigo hanya mendengus kesal, mengapa Yuzu bisa langsung akrab pada orang yang telah merusak bonekanya. Kini Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sambil menggerutu.

KLEEK

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan betapa terkejutnya Ichigo akan apa yang di lihatnya. Sementara sesuatu di dalam kamar mandi hanya bisa terkejut dan berteriak.

" Aaakkhhhhhh...dasar mesum!".sambil melemparkan segala macam barang yang ada di kamar mandi ke arah Ichigo.

Ichigo segeta menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan otak yang masih terkejut.

" Ap...apa itu tadi?!"

" Ada apa Ichi-nii?". Tanya gadis seusia Yuzu berambut hitam. Di adalah Karin Kurosaki. Kembaran Yuzu.

" Di...di..di dalam... Ada seseorang perempuan..." Jawab Ichigo dengan tampang yang masih shock.

Terbukalah kamar mandi yang daritadi menjadi sumber keributan. Tampak seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam sebahu keluar mengenakan pakaian Ichigo yang kebesaran yang sempat di pinjamkan oleh Yuzu.

Gadis itu masih terlihat shock dan menundukkan wajahnya.

**TBC**

**Akhirnya chapter 3 selesei juga...**

**Untuk semua yang sudah review saya ucapkan terima kasih..**

**Fic ini memang masih standar banget, jadi jika ada yang kurang berkenan saya minta maaf.**

**Mohon beri masukan yang positif supaya fic ini bisa berkembang dengan baik.**


End file.
